


Don't You Hate Me?

by Spiorad



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiorad/pseuds/Spiorad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go on a little side-mission, along with Nat, Steve, and Bucky. After a man summons Bucky’s Winter Soldier mode, how will he act towards you and the others? (I’m so sorry, I’m terrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on tumblr, here's the link; http://imaginethatlmao.tumblr.com/post/145426010507/idk-if-you-have-a-lot-of-this-already-but-ive
> 
> The italics are a memory <3

A slight hiss fell from your lips as you glanced around you, your vision was blurry. Your (e/c) eyes darting around the room as you began to blink rapidly, attempting to get your pupils to dilate. You let out a stifled groan as you turned your sore body to glance around you, seeing no one in your white room. You glanced down at your white gown, light blue dots covering the white. Loud beeps echoed in your brain as memories raced in front of your eyes. 

_”You’re not going,” you heard a voice echo from behind your back as you continued to pack your bag._

_“I think I am,” you sassed back as you turned around to gaze at the man behind you. He was leaning against the door frame to your room, his long brown hair falling over his face, his slight stubble inhaling his skin._

_“And I think you’re not,” he growled as you just let out a small laugh. Was he really trying to fight you on this? The decision was already made._

_“Come on, Jamie. Tony already decided that I’m going,” you glared at him as he gave an equal glare back._

_“Don’t call me that,” he hissed. You rolled your eyes as you turned back to your bag, packing extra clothes and a couple weapons. Small pistols lined the bag, covered with scattered clothing, a couple knives were outlined from the clothing being placed on top._

_“Why do you even care? Don’t you hate me?” You mumbled back. Bucky was silent, you weren’t sure if he heard you or not. You were known among the Avengers for your rivalry between you and Bucky, which normally caused Tony and Steve to separate you. You and Bucky were always at each other’s throats, egging the other person to make a move so they could fight back. It was like you were siblings fighting for your mother’s attention._

_“Exactly,” you growled as you zipped up your bag, your (e/c) eyes glaring at Bucky as you gripped the bag and turned to him. “Now, please move,” you spoke calmly, though there was a hint of anger in your voice._

_Bucky just stood there in your way, his steel blue eyes staring you down. “You don’t scare me,” you grumbled as you took your hand and pushed him back harshly. He hardly moved back, but it was just enough for you to squeeze through._

_“I should,” he growled back as you just rolled your eyes once more._

_“Sure, Jamie,” you mumbled as you heard a sigh escape his lips. You slowly moved towards the living room of the Stark Tower, your eyes expecting to see the Avengers all packed and ready to go._

_“We’re battling HYDRA, (Y/n),” Bucky spoke as he grabbed your arm. You turned to look at him, your eyes were narrowed as you let a growl escape your lips._

_“I know this, now let me go,” you hissed as you pulled away from his grasp. You felt the anger bubbling in your blood, and you could tell he felt it too. You walked towards the living room to see the Avengers weren’t there, you gave out a slight sigh as you turned to walk towards the elevator. You walked passed Bucky as you reached the elevator, your fingers harshly pressing the button. You quickly walked into the elevator when it opened, just as quickly pressing a button so it would lock Bucky out._

_Bucky gave a loud sigh as he placed his hand in between the doors, causing them to stop from closing. He quietly stepped in the elevator with you, there was an awkward, annoyed tension that clouded the air. You silently hit the button with a 1 written on it. You gripped your bag tighter as you felt Bucky’s gaze on you._

_It felt like forever before the doors opened. You quickly walked out of the elevator, towards the front doors to see the team packing up in several vehicles. You were a bit surprised that you weren’t using the Quinjet, but you just disregarded it and packed up, Bucky sticking by your side. You could feel his disapproving glare on your back as you turned towards Bucky. “Alright, look, I’m going. So, you either suck it up and leave me the fuck alone, or I’ll just have to battle _you_ ,” you threatened as you watched his eyes glance towards the members that had stopped what they were doing to stare at the scene unfolding in front of them._

_“Fine,” Bucky muttered as he got in a black vehicle. You gave a slight irritated sigh as you glanced at Natasha, she was slightly smirking. You wanted to ask her why she was smiling but you just found yourself scowling at her as you stepped into the back of a van, a different one than Bucky had stepped in._

_The ride towards the HYDRA base was long, you were thankful to get a couple hours rest in before you waited the rest of the 5 hours just sitting in the car, laying on the floor, feeling the vibrations flow through your body._

_Once you reached the base, you quickly picked your guns and knives out of your bag and attached them to several placed on your black jumpsuit. You gave a slight nod towards Natasha to signal that you were ready. “Alright, get in, look for any information you can, shoot on sight,” Natasha spoke towards you as you nodded once more. Natasha pressed the small earpiece into her ear as you did with yours. “(Y/n) and I will go in first, then Steve and Bucky,”_

_“Good luck,” you heard Steve say over the comm, you gave a slight smile as you mumbled a ‘don’t need it’. You and Natasha opened the back of the van quietly as you quickly began to shuffle to stare at the battered building. It was odd, it looked too old to be of any use, though you decided that would be the best place to hide for an organization like this. Natasha tapped your shoulder lightly as you turned to look at her. Her gaze was staring at two guards sitting outside a heavily beaten door. You quickly nodded as you two took separate ways to get to the guards._

_You quickly took out a knife, playing with it in your hands for a moment before you saw Natasha getting ready to strike. You readied yourself as you watched her push forward, your body following her actions. You quickly took the knife and stabbed him in the throat, Natasha doing the same. You quickly grabbed the male’s body as he fell. You could see him gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. You grimaced as you stabbed pushed the knife through his skull, you didn’t want him to suffer anymore than he had to. You watched Natasha push the body to the shadows, you quickly grabbed the man’s feet and let out a grunt as you pulled him towards the other body._

_Natasha gave you a reassuring pat, seeing your discomfort in the kill. You gave her a small smile as you cautiously opened the door, Natasha holding a small pistol in her hand. You turned towards the body with a knife jabbed in his skull, you would have to come back for it later._

_You turned and followed Natasha in the building, your hand pulling out a small pistol that was lined against your boot. You quickly drew it in front of you, causing you to stare into the dark-lit hallway. You could see small offices lining the sides of the walls as you turned to your right, opening the door, seeing no one in the room, you stood all the way, quickly turning to the desk in the middle of the room, you started to search through the scattered files. You heard Natasha let out a loud gruff along with “Get your asses in here!” ran over the comms. You quickly gazed over the files once more before you rushed towards the hallway._

_Natasha had her thighs wrapped around a man’s head as she was punching him in his skull. You quickly pulled out your gun as you shot the man in the knee, causing him to fall to the floor with a loud grunt. Natasha nodded at you as you heard the door behind you open abruptly, you quickly turned, your gun raised as you saw the flash of Bucky’s silver arm. You turned forward once more as you watched four men come running at you, they had guns, though they weren’t using them. You didn’t even pay attention to their guns as you began shooting them in the legs._

_Both Steve and Bucky rushed forward, quickly pushing the men out of the way as more would come barging in. You could feel your body getting weak, as did the others, this hand-to-hand combat was wearing both you and the team out. One fleet would be taken down, and another would take it’s place._

_You silently watched as Bucky stopped to take a quick breather before jumping back into the action, you doing the same. Bucky rushed forward, stomping passed three men as they ran into the hallway. You knew he was trying to find the source and why they were coming in waves, you followed him as he opened the door the soldiers had been running through. The door quickly shut behind him as you jumped forward, pounding on the glass that showed a slight glance of what was going on in the room. Both your’s and Bucky’s fists were colliding with the metal door as a voice came through speakers surrounding the inside of the building._

_“желание, ржaвый, Семнадцать,” You didn’t know what the man was saying, but it seemed to affect Bucky drastically. Steve and Natasha started pounding on the door as well as you heard Bucky yelling for the man to stop. “Рассвет, Печь, Девять, добросердечный, возвращение на родину, Один, грузовой вагон,” the man finished as the speakers became silent. The fists colliding with the door stopped as well as Bucky’s screams._

_You quickly glanced at Steve whose blue eyes were wide with worry, his body slightly backing away from the door. You couldn’t quite understand what was going on, therefore, you started pounding on the door just in time to hear the word ‘comply’. “Bucky?” You yelled, your ear against the door as your fists collided with the metal._

_“(Y/n), back up,” Natasha spoke to you, her voice laced with worry. You ignored her comment as you listened quietly, another voice could be heard, but you couldn’t tell what it was saying._

_“I think I hear someone else,” you mumbled as a click sounded in your ears, the door swung open, the force pushing you until you hit the wall to your right. You let out a groan as Natasha called your name. You quickly stood, though your head grew light, your legs growing weak. You watched as Bucky trudged out of the room, though his stature looked different. Like he didn’t recognize Steve or Natasha when he stared at them._

_“Bucky?” You called out as you reached a hand out to gently touch his metal arm. He quickly turned towards you gripping you by the neck with his metal arm and holding you above the ground, your legs just barely out of reach of touching the floor. You choked as you tried inhale, which caused panic to rise in your chest when none came. You could feel your hands scraping at his forearms._

_Steve quickly gripped his shield and hit Bucky’s shoulder with it, causing him to drop you as he turned to Steve. You gasped as your hands flew to your neck, the air filling your lungs causing you to cough. Natasha ran to your side quickly as she gripped you by the shoulders, her hands pulling you to get out of the way as you watched Bucky and Steve throw punches at each other._

_Natasha pushed you from your thoughts as she began talking, you couldn’t hear what she said, but you felt her arms practically drag you towards the door. You got the message as you stood weakly and began to run, you heard loud footsteps behind you, knowing that Natasha’s feet couldn’t cause that noise, you turned your head slightly to see Bucky’s stone cold eyes glaring at you._

_Steve and Natasha were trying to get his attention back, but he seemed to be transfixed on you, he didn’t even respond when Natasha and Steve would hit him in the back or the legs. He was completely focused on you._

_You trudged forward, opening the door with a swift moment you began to run outside, your feet hitting the grass with a thump as you pushed your body weight forward. You saw a small glint of light from the corner of your eye. Quickly turning, you ran towards the body with your knife stuck in a man’s skull. You gripped the knife, pulling out of the man’s head with a loud ‘oof’ as you turned to stare at Bucky, knife in hand. He just gave you a sort of smile that caused your heart to sink._

_He rushed towards you, causing you to fall back, the knife was being pulled from your grip as you head Steve’s voice echo in the hidden forest. Your head turned quickly to stare at them before a sharp pain surged through your abdomen. A crisp scream escaped your lips as you stared at the spot where you felt pain. You heard a several gunshots and a groan as Bucky’s body fell forward, causing the pain in your abdomen to grow more passionate. Another scream surged through your throat as Bucky was quickly thrown off you. You noticed several darts located in his back as Steve pushed his limp, but still breathing, body off of you. You quickly glanced to see the knife was lodged in your lower abdomen, you couldn’t see a sliver of metal as the knife was completely burrowed into your body._

_You quickly found it hard to breathe as tears pricked at your eyes, Natasha was by your side in an instant. Your vision began growing fuzzy, black dots glazing over your eyes. The ringing in your ears became too loud as it pushed out the other’s yells. The last thing you saw was Natasha leaning over you, her eyes filled with worry._

As the memories began to move away from your brain, your breathing became heavy, your soul heavy with worry. You quickly sat up, causing pain to shoot from your lower abdomen. You let out a string of curses as you watched a nurse walk in, along with Steve, Natasha, and several other Avengers. “Hey,” Steve spoke calmly as he quickly sat down in a chair next to you. You felt the nurse try to push you back down, you scowled at her.

“Let me sit up,” you growled at her as she insisted you lay back down. Steve gripped your hand as you wanted to grab her hand and push it away from you. “I’m fine,” you hissed at her as she stepped away, going to find the doctor probably. 

The rest of the Avengers began patting your hand or your leg, asking you how you were doing. You just nodded at them “I’m good,” your (e/c) eyes then widened as you pushed off the bed, your bare feet hitting the cold tile floor.

“Wow, calm down there, (Y/n),” Steve said as he put his hands in front of you, his body blocking your way of the exit. 

“What happened to Bucky?” You asked, frantic. You stared at Steve with worried eyes as he tried to get you to sit on the bed once more. “Fuck off! I’m fine. Now where’s Bucky?” You asked angrily, your voice getting louder with each word you spoke. You watched Steve glance towards the rest of the team. “What the hell did you guys do?” You asked, your voice now barely above a whisper. You felt knots in your stomach tighten as no one answered you.

A sudden anger fell over you once more as you turned towards Steve. “Did you put him back in the fucking cage?” You yelled as Steve just sighed.

“He was unstable,” Tony spoke to you, his short body stepping forward. Your (e/c) eyes narrows, your head slowly moving forward, though your body stayed in place. 

“Unstable?” You whispered. “Unstable?” You spoke, though your words were louder. You didn’t know where this anger for what they did to Bucky came from, you were supposed to hate him, right?

“You shot him at least five fucking times in the back with _tranq darts_!” You exclaimed, your voice rising once again. “If you don’t get him out of there soon, _I’ll_ be the one that’s unstable,” you growled as you stepped towards Tony. You watched fear cross over his eyes, though he tried to keep his composure strong. He let out a slight cough, the tension in the room becoming unbearable. You pulled the I.V’s out of your arm as you started moving towards the door. You knew you were in the Avenger’s tower still, due to the number of S.H.E.I.L.D agents walking around the perimeter. 

You walked out the door, the pain in your abdomen growing, but your worry was blowing louder in your brain. You quickly walked towards the elevator as you pressed the second basement button, that was where the ‘cage’ was, along with other cage-like contraptions. 

Your patience was wearing thin. You pressed the button harder this time, hearing the voices of complaint from your fellow teammates. You let out an angry sigh as you crossed your arms over your chest, waiting for the elevator to descend to the bottom floor. 

The metal contraption let out a ding as the silver doors opened, you watched as agents slightly glanced to look at you, but you quickly walked passed you, staring straight at the glass cage that held your friend. Though you hated to admit it, you actually _do_ care if Bucky was hurt or not. 

Trudging forward you saw a body slump of a metal cot that was laid in the corner of the small prison. “Hey,” you slowly spoke, your voice causing the man to jump a bit. You felt your eyebrows knit together as you turned towards the keypad. Your fingers gently pressed in a five-digit code. ‘59381’ you thought as the guards turned towards you. Large words were placed in front of your eyes. “Access denied?” You asked as you turned towards the guards.

“It’s not safe, Ms. (Y/n),” one guard spoke, you gave out a scoff. 

“He’s not dangerous,” you began before the guard interrupted you.

“Mr. Stark changed the passcode, he didn’t want you or anyone else getting in. He said that Mr. Barnes is too unstable,” the other guard spoke this time.

“Let me in, or I swear to all that is holy, I will make you swallow your own fucking teeth,” you growled. Normally, you would be civil and keep the threatening at a minimal, but you were agitated and you just wanted to see if your friend was alright. 

Both guards slowly glanced towards each other as you walked coolly up to one of the guards, his muscles tightened as your fingers clenched into a fist. You quickly landed a punch on his mouth, causing his lip to bleed. A groan echoed in the hall as you turned towards the other guard. “Now, what’s the code?” You smiled sweetly at the guard as he visibly swallowed. He quickly turned towards the padlock and typed in the passcode. You gave him a nod and another smile. “Thank you,” you spoke calmly. You walked passed him, muttering a ‘weak’ as you walked into the cell. 

Your gazed was focused on Bucky as he stared at you, his steel blue eyes seemed to be strained, as if he hadn’t gotten sleep in days. “Hey, Jamie,” you smiled as you walked over to him slowly, your body sitting down on the mattress next to him as he just stared at you. “How’re you feelin’?” You asked as you let your hand fall on his shoulder, at first, his muscles tightened, but then he calmed, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“Shitty,” he mumbled as he let his head slump down. The groan of the guard ceased as a whisper echoed in the room.

“I think she knocked out my tooth,” the guard groaned. You and Bucky both let out a chuckle as you leaned your head on his left shoulder, after a few tense moments, he let his head rise to fall on top of yours. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled as you just turned your gaze to look at him, your (e/c) eyes looking up at him. 

“Don’t be, I deserved it, for being such a piece of shit towards you,” you let out a dry laugh, a slight chuckle dancing on his lips as he turned his gaze to the floor. Your eyes slowly danced over his features, this was the closest that you’ve ever been to him. You wanted to savor the moment. 

“I don’t actually hate you, you know,” he mumbled as you nodded on his shoulder.

“Neither do I,” you mumbled back, your eyes still scanning his messy brown locks, the stubble that fell over his chin and danced on his jawline. Your eyes then fell on his lips, they just looked so plump, so pink, so soft. You quickly fell out of your trance as Bucky turned once more to look at you. “Hm?” you hummed as you raised your eyebrows at him. 

Bucky let out a shy laugh as he repeated himself. “I just didn’t want you to get hurt,” he glanced towards your lips, a small smile was plastered on them, showing your white teeth. 

“Well-” you began before you were cut off. Bucky’s lips were crashed against yours, at first you didn’t know how to respond, your body seemed frozen, still processing what was happening. You felt the heat on your lips move away as you glanced towards Bucky with raised eyebrows.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, turning away from you. You quickly grabbed his chin, crashing your lips against his with such force that he actually moved back a bit. Your lips melted together, brushing against each other harshly. The kiss turned soft quickly, yet still passionate, full of emotions that you didn’t know you bared for him. You quickly pulled away, the need for air became too much as you gave a deep inhale to regain your breath. 

“When you get out of here, you and I are going out,” you stated as Bucky fell back against the mattress, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips, baring his white teeth.

“I’ll be looking forward to it, Doll,” he hummed as he grabbed your hips, pulling you down with him. Instantly you wrapped your left arm atop his abdomen, your right arm lying gently between your body and Bucky's side, his left arm cradling you as you rested your head on his chest. 

“Also, I’m going to kick the shit out of you for stabbing me,” you grinned as he let out a loud laugh.

“I’d like to see you try,” he responded.


End file.
